tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Other Languages
Since its creation, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends has been broadcast in many languages other than English. Bosnia In Bosnia, the series is called "Tomas i drugari". Brazil In Brazil, the series is known as "Thomas e seus amigos" and is narrated by Tatá Guarnieri from the first season to the seventh and Hero of the Rails to the fifteenth season. China In China, the series is known as "火車頭日記" which translates to Diary of a Locomotive, although the series was later reintroduced as "托马斯＆朋友", meaning "Thomas & Friends". Trivia * The Chinese narrations of the fourth season credit George Carlin as the narrator, even though they were redubbed. Croatia In Croatia, the series is known as "Tomica i Prijatelji". The current narrator is Tomislav Stojkovic. Character Names * Thomas - Tomica/Thomas * Edward - Edo * Henry - Hrvoje * Gordon - Gordan * James - Jurica/Jakov * Percy - Pero * Toby - Bruno * Duck - Darko * Donald - Danko/Dinko * Douglas- Domagoj/Branko * Oliver - Oliver * Emily - Ema * Murdoch - Damir * Spencer - Stjepan * Arthur - Antun * Harvey - Janko * Molly - Mara * Rosie - Roza * Salty - Slani * Dennis - Denis * Neville - Nenad * Cranky - Živko * Terence - Zoran * Trevor - Tvrtko * Bertie - Bero * Skarloey - Vinko * Rheneas - Zvonko * Sir Handel - g. Krešimir * Peter Sam - Petar * Rusty - Tibor * Duncan - Ivan * Freddie - Ferdo * Mighty Mac - Moćni Mak * Harold - Kruno/Hari * Annie and Clarabel - Ana i Klara * Henrietta - Hrvojka/Helena * Rocky - Igor * Bill and Ben - Mate/Roko i Frane * Hector - Hektor * Hank - Toni * Flora - Flora * Whiff - Ćuh * Billy - Bili Trivia *The Opening Credits in Season 1 credits Ringo Starr as the Narrator even though it was redubbed. Czech Republic In the Czech Republic, the series is known as "Locomotiva Tomáš". Character Names * Thomas - Tomáš * Edward - Eduard * Henry - Jindra * James - Jakub * Toby - Tobý * Duck - Kačer * Toad - Ropucha * S. C. Ruffey - Ošumělý Trivia *The Narrator is uncredited. Finland ]] ]] In Finland, the series is known as "Tuomas Veturi" and is currently narrated by Aku Laitinen. Character Names * Thomas - Tuomas * Edward - Edvard * Henry - Henri * Gordon - Jori * James - Jaska * Percy - Pekka * Toby - Topi * Emily - Emilia * Duck - Ankka * Douglas - Taneli * Oliver - Oliivi * Mavis - Maija * Bill and Ben - Ville ja Veikko * Daisy - Päivikki * Stepney - Severi * Salty - Salttu/ Sami * Harvey - Harri * 'Arry and Bert - Arttu ja Perttu * Murdoch - Markus * Skarloey - Santeri * Rheneas - Rasmus * Rusty - Risto * Duncan - Tauno * Freddie - Reetu * Duke - Herttua * Annie and Clarabel - Anni ja Klaara * Toad - Tomi * S. C. Ruffey - Sylvester * Bertie - Lassi * Terence - Tero * Harold - Harald * Trevor - Teppo * Bulgy - Jurottaja * Caroline - Karoliina * Cranky - Niilo * Bulstrode - Äyskäri * Max and Monty - Max ja Masa Trivia *The Opening Credits of the classic series credits Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis as the narrators, even though it was redubbed. France In French, the series is known as "Thomas et ses Amis" or "Thomas le Petit Train" (Thomas the Small Train). The first five seasons were narrated by Gérard Boucaron and all seasons beyond included both a narrator and voice actors. Since the sixth season, Blanche Ravalec has narrated the series. Character Names * Edward - Edouard * Percy - Pierre/Percy * Stepney - Sylvain * Skarloey - Barnabé * Rheneas - Philéas * Sir Handel - Monsieur Handel * Mighty Mac - Super Mac * Cranky - Félix * Harold - Hébert * Bertie - Bertrand * Terence - Thierry * Troublesome Trucks - Villain Wagon-Bennen * Sir Topham Hatt - Monsieur Gédéon Gibus Germany In Germany the series is known as "Thomas, die kleine Lokomotive" (Thomas the Small Locomotive) or "Thomas und Seine Freunde" (Thomas and His Friends). If Thomas' English name were literally translated into German, it would be "Thomas die Tenderlokomotive". It was narrated by Manfred Steffen from Season 1 to Season 5. Since Season 8 Sky du Mont has narrated it. Character Names * Whiff - Mief * Mighty Mac - Big Mac * The Fat Controller - Der dicke Kontrolleur Trivia * Season 6 and 7 were never dubbed into German. * For seasons 11 and 12, the eighth season's opening titles are used with the German Engine Roll Call. Greece In Greece, the show is called "Τομας το Τρενακι" (Tomas To Trenaki) which when literally translated means "Thomas the Small Train" Character Names * Edward - Eddie * Henry - Charlie * Gordon - Johnny * James - Jimmy * Percy - Jerry * The Fat Controller - Chontropatata (Fat Potato)/Sir Topham Hatt - Mr. Tall Hat * Duck - Jackie * Bulgy - Xontrouli (Plump) * Skarloey - Mattheus * Sir Handel - Paul * Peter Sam - Pedro Trivia * The show was first dubbed in Greek in 2001. * The original theme song was in a lower key and lyrics were added. * The original intro featured scenes of Gordon, Henry and Edward over the first few seconds of the usual intro, so the title could be edited, as HiT didn't provide a blank intro. * Season 8 had the original intro. * Some DVD releases featured a blank version of the edited intro. * All episodes from the first to fifth seasons are listed in the credits as being made in 1984. * DVD releases of eighth season episodes feature the new theme during the credits, despite the original theme playing during the intro. * Ringo Starr is credited as narrator on all episodes from the first to eighth seasons; despite only narrating the first two in English. * All TV broadcasts of episodes from the first eight seasons have the Thomas and Gordon title card. * On most DVD releases of the eighth season, the first episode has the Thomas and Gordon title card. * Some DVD releases of the eighth season, the bridge scene where the title card usually appears is cut out and replaced by the season eight style title card. * From Season 9 until The Great Discovery, the original theme remained with the new intro. * The narrator and voice actors are not credited. * In Calling All Engines!, the narrator accidentally says James instead of Jimmy once. * When season 13 aired (2013), the show was revamped; the characters regained their English names and Engine Roll Call was completely re-written. * This is the only language to completely re-write Engine Roll Call. * Season 6, Season 7, Jack and the Sodor Construction Company and Hero of the Rails were never dubbed in Greek. Hawaii In Hawaii, the series is known as "Ka'aahi Thomas". Character Names * Thomas - Thomas * Edward - Ekewaka * Henry - Henele * Gordon - Kolekona * James - Kimo * Percy - Peleki * Toby - Kopi * Duck - Kakā * Donald - Konala * Douglas - Koukalaka * Oliver - Oliwa * Emily - Emele * Mavis - Mewike * Daisy - Kaiki * Bert - Peleka Hindi In Hindi, the series is known as थॉमस टैंक इंजन और दोस्तों or Thŏmasa ṭaiṅka in̄jana aura dōstōṁ Trivia *The Hindi Narrations of Granpuff and A Better View for Gordon credits Michael Angelis as the narrator, even though it was redubbed. Hungary In Hungary, the series is known as "Thomas a Gözmozdony" which means "Thomas the Steam Engine". It is also known as "Thomas és Baratai" which means "Thomas and Friends." It was first broadcasted on Minimax in 2006 and was later broadcasted on M1 and recently on JimJamTV. It is narrated by Zoltán Csankó. Trivia *The Engine Roll Call was not translated into Hungarian, except during the opening titles. *The Opening Credits credit Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis as the Narrators, even though it was redubbed in Hungarian Italy In Italy, the series is known as "Il Trenino Thomas" and is currently narrated by Giorgio Locuratolo. The series airs on JimJamTV. Japan ]] ]] In Japan, the series is translated as "きかんしゃトーマス" (Romaji: "Kikansha Tōmasu"). Thomas is popular in Japan due to the popularity of railways in Japan. This version of the show also has individual voice actors. It currently airs on NHK and Cartoon Network. Leo Morimoto was the narrator from the first to the eighth season and since the ninth season, Jon Kabria has been the narrator. Character Names * Thomas - トーマス * Edward - エドワード * Henry - ヘンリー * Gordon - ゴードン * James - ジェームス * Percy - パーシー * Toby - トビー * Duck - ダック * Donald - ドナルド * Douglas - ダグラス * Oliver - オリバー * Bill - ビル * Ben - ベン * Diesel - ディーゼル * Daisy - デイジー * BoCo - ボコ * Mavis - メイビス * Skarloey - スカーロイ * Rheneas - レニアス * Sir Handel - サー・ハンデル * Peter Sam - ピータ・サム * Rusty - ラスティ * Duncan - ダンカン * Bertie - バーティー * Terence - テレンス * Harold - ハロルド * Trevor - トレバー * George - ジョージ * Cranky - クランキー * 'Arry - ハリー * Bert - バート * Lady - レディー * Diesel 10 - ディーゼル10 * Salty - ソルティー * Harvey - ハーヴィー * Jack - ジャック * Emily - エミリー * Spencer - スペンサー * Arthur - アーサー * Rosie - ロージー * Rocky - ロッキー * Hiro - ヒロ * Victor - ビクター * Kevin - ケビン * Dash - ダッシュ * Bash - バッシュ * Ferdinand - ファーディナンド * Fergus - ファーガス * Elizabeth - エリザベス * Murdoch - マードック * Toad - トード * Bulgy - バルジー Trivia *This is the first country that gave the show it's own individual voice cast. *After the eighth season, the original voice cast was replaced due to the show switching to another broadcasting station. *It is unknown why the twelfth season was skipped, but it is believed that kids would be confused of seeing the mixture of live action with CGI. Korea In South Korea the series is translated as "꼬마기관차 토마스와 친구들". Latin America In Latin American countries, the series is called "Thomas y sus Amigos" and is currently narrated by Óscar Gómez. It is often broadcast on Discovery Kids. It currently airs on Canal 5 in Mexico but used to air on Azteca 7. Trivia * The Fat Controller was referred to as "The Fat Inspector" in the Classic Series, but from Season 8 onwards, he is called "Sir Topham Hatt". * For seasons 1-7, the Season 6 intro is used and afterwards, the engines are introduced. The Netherlands In the Netherlands, the series is known as "Thomas de Stoomlocomotief" and is narrated by Erik de Zwart from the first season to the sixteenth season and Michiel de Jong from Blue Mountain Mystery onwards. Character Names * Whiff - Snif Norway In Norway the series is known as "Lokomotivet Thomas" (Thomas the Engine) or "Thomas og Vennene Hans" (Thomas and His Friends). It has been narrated by Kalle Øby since the eighth season. Trine Lossius Borg narrated seasons one and two for television and also seasons three and four for VHS/DVD releases. Gro Solemdal narrated seasons three - five for TV, but only the fifth season for VHS/DVD releases. Terje Strømdal narrated the sixth season. The first four seasons currently air on Boomerang and the thirteenth - fifteenth seasons currently air on TV2 Junior. Voice Cast * Espen Sandvik: Thomas, Henry, Toby, and Spencer * Anders Sundstedt: Percy, Victor, Rocky (Hero of the Rails only), the Knapford Stationmaster, the Mayor of Sodor, and the Bird Watcher * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse: Edward, Gordon, Merrick, Sir Topham Hatt, and Sir Lowham Hatt * Marit Berg: Emily, Mavis, and the Duchess of Boxford * Helge Winther Larsen: James, Hiro, Kevin, the Duke of Boxford, and the Docks Manager * Christoffer Staib: Stanley, Bash (Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only), Dash, Diesel, 'Arry, Diesel 10, Harold, Captain, Cranky, Farmer McColl, a dockyard worker, and the two bakers * Sigbjørn Solheim: Charlie, Whiff, Bash, Dash (Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only), Bert, Bertie, Butch, the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager, and the Maithwaite Stationmaster (A Blooming Mess only) * Lena Meieran: Rosie, Belle, Dowager Hatt, Alicia Botti, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Small Boy, and Bridget Hatt's Friends * Christian Greger Strøm: Ferdinand, Scruff, Salty, Rocky (thirteenth season onwards), Mr. Bubbles, Farmer Trotter, the Maithwaite Stationmaster, and the Railway Coal Inspector * Benedikte Kruse: Lady Hatt, the Teacher, and the Blonde-haired Boy Trivia * Sir Topham Hatt is called "Kontrollsjefen", which means "The Control Chief". Although, in the Classic Series, he was often called "Herr Flossenhatt" which means "Sir Topham Hatt". In the eighth season episode Thomas and the Firework Display, he was called "Den Tykke Kontrolløren" which means "The Fat Controller". * Mr. Percival is often called "Jernbanesjefen" which means "The Railway Chief". In the newer episodes, he is called "Smalsporsjefen", which means "The Narrow Gauge Chief". In Blue Mountain Mystery, he is called "Kontrollassistenten", which means "The Control Assistent". * Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the seventh season, the twelfth season, and Jack and the Sodor Construction Company were never shown in Norway. This meant that the audience would not know who Diesel 10, Emily, Flora, Hank, or Colin were. The eleventh season never aired on television, it was released direct to DVD, except for episodes 19 and 20, which were never released. The last six episodes of the fifth season were never released on VHS or DVD. * For unknown reasons, Calling All Engines! was released before the eighth season, The Great Discovery was released on DVD between the ninth and tenth seasons, Hero of the Rails was released on DVD in the middle of the tenth season, Misty Island Rescue was released during the eleventh season, Day of the Diesels was released at the end of the eleventh season, and Blue Mountain Mystery was released in the middle of the thirteenth season. * 'Arry is called "Harry". * The opening titles in the Classic Series and the New Series credited the UK narrators and not the Norwegian narrator. * During the first six seasons, the narrator read the episode's title. This stopped after the eighth season. Although, in some eleventh season episodes, the narrator says the episode's title because the title card is missing. * Gordon's cathphrase changes between "Oh, so undignified!", "Oh, how nefarious!", and "What a humiliation!" * Since the thirteenth season, Tidmouth Sheds is referred to as "Tidmouth Station". In the fifteenth season, it is sometimes referred to as "Tidmouthstallen" which means "Tidmouth Sheds". * In Trine Lossius Borg's narration, Duke is called the Norwegian word for Duke, "Hertugen". * Since the thirteenth season, Engine Rollcall is in Norwegian. * Bash and Dash are called "Krutt" and "Futt". * Mr. Bubbles is called "Herr Boblemann", which means "Mr. Bubbleman". * When the Fat Controller's name is used, they do not say "Bertram", they say "Topham". * Kuffy the Clown is called "Klovnen Krølle", which means "Curly the Clown". * Captain is called "Skipper". * Whiff is called "Piff", which is a Norwegian word for the chuffing sound that steam engines make. * Ol' Wheezy is called "Gamle Snøfte", which means "Old Snorty". * Hee-Haw is called "Hiv-og-Ho", which means "Heave-and-Ho". * The Shake Shake Bridge is called "Vaklebrua" or "Vinglebrua" which means "the Wobble Bridge". * Henrietta is called "Henriette" from the eleventh season onwards. * The eleventh season episodes use the eighth - tenth season opening, end credits, and Engine Rollcall. The fourteenth and fifteenth season episodes use the thirteenth season Engine Rollcall. * Scruff is called "Rusk". * Like in the UK and US, the fifteenth season aired before Day of the Diesels, barring the last three episodes. * Since the fifteenth season, Arlesdale End is called "Arlesdale Station". * Bash and Dash often switch voices. * Dart's catchphrase is "Digre Dieseler" which means "Giant Diesels". * For unknown reasons, the last three episodes of the fifteenth season aired five months later than the rest of the season when it first aired. * In the fifteenth season, Den is called "Drift" and Dart is called "Dag". * The thirteenth season episodes on television have title cards, but on the DVDs the title cards are removed and the narrator reads the episode's title. Poland ]] In Poland, the series is known as "Tomek i Przyjaciele". Voice Cast Since the thirteenth season, there has been a voice cast: * Stefan Knothe: the narrator * Janusz Zadura: Thomas * Wojciech Chorąży: Edward and Mr. Percival * Cezary Kwieciński: Henry and Captain * Sławomir Pacek: Gordon and Farmer McColl * Waldemar Barwiński: James, Stafford and Harold * Grzegorz Drojewski: Percy * Mieczysław Morański: Toby and the Duke of Boxford * Joanna Pach: Emily * Marek Robaczewski: Spencer and Farmer Trotter * Paweł Galia: Spencer (Creaky Cranky and O the Indignity only), Diesel, and the Mayor of Sodor (The Lion of Sodor only) * Justyna Bojczuk: Rosie and Bridget Hatt * Janusz Wituch: Hiro * Paweł Szczesny: Victor * Leszek Zduń: Charlie and Bash * Klaudiusz Kaufmann: Dash and Cranky * Jarosław Boberek: Ferdinand, Winston, the Mayor of Sodor (sixteenth season onwards), the Railway Inspector, and the Island Inspector * Jarosław Domin: Scruff, Rocky, and Mr. Bubbles * Artur Pontek: Whiff, Jack, Kevin, and Stephen Hatt * Piotr Warszawski: Stephen * Dariusz Błażejewski: Connor and Paxton * Anna Gajewska: Belle and Millie * Zuzanna Galia: Mavis * Dariusz Odija: Diesel 10 * Zbigniew Konopka: Salty * Piotr Bąk - Den * Jan Kulczycki: Dart and Sir Handel * Jacek Król: Skarloey and Flynn * Bartosz Martyna: Rheneas * Marek Bocianiak: Peter Sam * Krzysztof Szczerbiński: Rusty * Józef Mika: Luke * Mikołaj Klimek: Sir Topham Hatt and Sir Lowham Hatt * Ewa Serwa: Caitlin, Clarabel, Lady Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Alicia Botti, the Teacher, and the Laundry Lady * Miłogost Reczek: Owen and Sir Robert Norramby Character Names * Thomas - Tomek * Edward - Edek * Henry - Henio * Gordon - Gabryś * James - Kuba * Percy - Piotruś (Piotrek) * Toby - Tobik * Duck - Kaczor (Kaczorek) * Donald and Douglas - Donald i Darek * Oliver - Olek * Emily - Emilka * Stepney - Stefcio (Sebcio) * Bill and Ben - Wiluś i Benio * Murdoch - Marcin * Spencer - Szymek * Arthur - Artur * Harvey - Hipek (Hubcio) * Lady - Dama * Fergus - Franek * Molly - Mela * Neville - Nikuś * Rosie - Rózia (Różyczka) * Whiff - Węch (Fetorek) * Billy - Wojtuś * Stanley - Staś * Hiro - Hirek * Victor - Wiktor * Charlie - Karol * Bash and Dash - Szast i Prast * Ferdinand - Ferdynand * Scruff - Zgniotek * Belle - Basia * Stephen - Sławek * Caitlin - Kinga * Connor - Kacper * Daisy - Dorotka * BoCo - Boguś * Mavis - Marta * 'Arry and Bert - Arek i Bartek * Salty - Sylwek * Dennis - Denis * Den - Trach * Dart - Ciach * Paxton - Paweł * Norman - Norman * Stephen - Swafcoo * Skarloey - Sławek * Rheneas - Radek * Sir Handel - Pan Handel * Peter Sam - Piotruś Sam * Rusty - Rudik * Duncan - Damian * Duke - Książę * Freddie - Frycek * Mighty Mac - Mocny Maciek * Smudger - Smarek * Bertram - Bertold * Luke - Łukasz * Millie - Miłka * Annie and Clarabel - Ania i Klara * Henrietta - Hania * Troublesome Trucks - Nieznośne Wagony * The Spiteful Brakevan - Złośliwy Wagon Służbowy * Toad - Anatol * Scruffey - Szmerek * Old Slow Coach - Stary Wolny Wagon * Hector - Hektor * Rocky - Kamuś * Bertie - Bercia * Terence - Tymcio * Trevor - Tadek * Bulgy - Bolek * Caroline - Karolcia * George - Jurek * Butch - Bogdan * Thumper - Kolos * Elizabeth - Ela * Jeremy - Jeremiasz * Jack - Jacek * Alfie - Alf * Max and Monty - Maks i Mateusz * Byron - Baron * Kelly - Kamilek * Ned - Nikodem * Isobella - Izabela * Madge - Madzia * Kevin - Kamil * Cranky - Karolek * Harold - Harold * Jeremy - Jeremiasz (Jarek) * Tiger Moth - Ćma * Bulstrode - Byczek * Captain - Kapitan * Ol' Wheezy - Stary Kręciołek * Hee-Haw - Siłacz * Sir Topham Hatt - Pan Szyneczka * Lady Hatt - Pani Szyneczka * Dowager Hatt - Pelagia Szyneczka * Stephen Hatt - Stefcio Szyneczka * Bridget Hatt - Brydzia Szyneczka * Sir Lowham Hatt - Ludwik Szyneczka * Mr. Percival - Pan Patyczek * Mrs. Percival - Pani Patyczek * Miss Jenny - Pani Joasia * Farmer McColl - Gospodarz Maciej * Farmer Trotter - Gospodarz Troter * Alicia Botti - Alicja Botti * Mr. Bubbles - Pan Bańka * Jem Cole - Jurek Kowal * Mrs. Kyndley - Pani Kijanka * Tom Tipper - Listonosz Tobiasz * The Refreshment Lady - Pani Ekspedientka * Nancy - Natalka * Old Bailey - Stary Bernard * Stephen (steam engine) - Swafco Trivia * Season 12, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and Jack and the Sodor Construction Company were never released in Poland. * The series logo was not translated into Polish until Season 14. * The opening credits in the New Series and King of the Railway credits Michael Angelis and Mark Moraghan even though it was redubbed. Portugal In Portugal, the series is known as "Thomas o Trem Azul" and is narrated by Pierre Borsan. Romania In Romania, the series is known as "Locomotiva Thomas și prietenii săi". The show was first broadcasted in 2006 on MiniMax TV Romania, starting with the eighth season, followed up by Calling All Engines! in 2007 and the ninth season in 2008, all narrated by Daniel Vulcu. Also in 2007, HIT Entertainment's channel, JimJam TV, started airing the show. JimJam TV Romania is currently broadcasting the first-eleventh seasons, Calling all Engines!, and The Great Discovery. All of the classic seasons are in restored format. In 2009, MiniMax TV Romania started airing the CGI series. The twelfth season has not been broadcasted yet. Russia In Russia, the series is known as "Томас и друзья" and was narrated by Alexei Borzunov from the first season to the fifteenth season. From the fifth season onwards, the Russian version was shown in Ukraine. Character Names * Thomas - Tomac * Edward - Эдвард * Henry - Генри * Gordon - Гордон * James - Джеймс * Percy - Перси * Toby - Тоби * Emily - Эмили * Sir Topham Hatt/The Fat Controller - Большой начальник/Толстяк-инспектор Scotland In Scottish Gaelic, the series is called "Tomas is a Threud" and is narrated by Ian MacAmhlaigh. It is often shown on BBC Alba. Character Names * Thomas - Tòmas * Edward - Eideard * James - Seumas * Percy - Pearsaidh * Toby - Tobaidh * Emily - Oighrig * Diesel - Dìosail * Duncan - Dhonnchadh * The Fat Controller - Riaghladair Reamhair (The Fat Ruler) * Farmer McColl - Farmer MacColla Trivia * The narrator did not read the episode's titles from the point that Season 9 was released. Sweden In Sweden, the series is known as "Thomas och Vännerna". It has been narrated by Håkan Mohede, Louise Raeder and Claes Ljungmark Character Names * Mighty Mac - Strong Adolf * Bulgy - Butter * The Fat Controller - Chefen (chief) Location Names * Sodor - Rälsö Taiwan In Taiwan, the series is known as "湯瑪士小火車". Over there, the series is shown in English with Taiwanese subtitles, rather than being over dubbed into the Taiwanese language. Ukraine In Ukraine, the series is known as "Паровоз Томас та його друзі" and was narrated by lector Mykola Koziy (Микола Козій), translation done by Oleksa Nehrebeckyj. The narration uses a voice over method, as the Ukranian voice track is layered over the original English track, a common practice in Eastern Europe. Seasons 1-4 seem to be the only seasons done for the Ukrainian market as the Russian language is still a large part of the Ukrainian culture. Trivia *The Ukrainian dubs of Season 1-2 have Ringo Starr's voice in the background, Season 3 has George Carlin's voice in the first 13 episodes and Michael Angelis' voice in the last 13 episodes & in Season 4. Wales In Wales, the series is called "Tomos a'i Ffrindiau" and is narrated by John Ogwen. It is often broadcast on S4C's "Planed Plant Bach" (now called Cyw). Character Names * Thomas - Tomos * Henry - Henri * James - Jêms * Percy - Pyrsi/Persi/Perci * Toby - Tobi * Emily - Emili * Oliver - Olifer * Diesel - Disl * Bill - Bil * Charlie - Charli * Scruff - Sgryff * Skarloey - Sgarloi * Rheneas - Rhinias/Rheinas * Bertie - Berti * Trevor - Trefor * Bulgy - Bwlgi * Elizabeth - Elisabeth * Jack - Jac * Alfie- Alfi * Cranky - Caradog/Cranci * Jeremy - Jeremi Category:Television Series